predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
A Legendary Fight
“Man, you guys really think you can take us?” Machine asked, reaching for his Pokeball strapped to the side of his waist. Kerry aimed the gun at Machine but Leon stopped him. “Let me handle this.” Leon said, throwing his Pokeball up into the air. His Pokeball opened up, unleashing the white light from the inside of the red and white capture device. A Machoke emerged from the white light, standing in front of this evil man. “If you really want to take us down, go against me. If you win, you two can leave peacefully and we give up our quest to catch that rampaging Zapdos up there.” I knew it... Machine thought, gripping harder to his Pokeball. “Fine, that sounds good to me. What happens if you bastards win?” “You two will not leave peacefully and we will take you to our boss, Giovanni. There he will force you two to join Team Rocket and become our slaves.” Leon said, as Machine and Yellow gasped, surprised that he would make such a wager. “How does that sound?” “Yellow...” Machine said without looking back at her. “What do you think? Do you think I could beat him?” “Of course. That Machoke is pitifully weak. I can sense it by its level. With any one of your Pokemon you could beat that.” Yellow said, nodding to Machine. Leon and his Machoke glared at Yellow noticing that she had special powers. “Alright, then! Yellow, I'm hoping that you're right! Go Sandshrew!” Machine called out, releasing his Sandshrew from its Pokeball. “A Sandshrew? What a weak Pokemon! Machoke will tear it apart!” Leon shouted, as Machine laughed heartily. “This isn't funny, kid! This is serious! I'm going to kill you and your little Sandshrew there!” “Please, punk ass! I beat one of your Elite's! How could a weakling like you beat me even if one of your higher ups couldn't do the job?” Machine asked as Leon growled in his throat, angered at Machine's taunting. “Yeah, right! Stop trying to screw with me, kid! That kid had a Charmeleon and a Vulpix!” Leon shouted as he pointed at Machine's Sandshrew. “Machoke, attack! Use submission on that Sandshrew!” “You moron! Go Sandshrew!” Machine shouted, as Sandshrew jumped up, high above Machoke, making it miss completely. It dove back down at Machoke as Machine shouted, “Sandshrew, slash!” Sandshrew unleashed a devastating slash, knocking it backwards, away from them. Sandshrew landed on the ground and dashed forward, at Machine's beckoning call. “Sandshrew, finish it! Use Headbutt on Machoke!” Sandshrew smashed its head into Machoke's stomach making it crash into Leon and Kerry, throwing the three of them out of the room that had been standing in. The three rolled down the pathway, shouting words of anger back at Machine and Yellow. He called back Sandshrew back to its Pokeball and turned around to Yellow saying, “I have a Charmeleon and Vulpix.” “So, you were the one that defeated one of their elite's?” Yellow asked, even more impressed than she was before. Machine nodded and she gave him a hug, beaming in happiness as they both laughed in compassion with one another. “You know, Yellow, you're a lot cooler than I thought you'd be.” Machine said, hugging her back as they both fell onto the ground. They both got back up and smiled, as a violent blast of lightning ripped open the top of room they were in, as millions of droplets of rain poured in from the top, soaking them both in it all. Yellow looked back at Machine as the rain continued to soak their entire bodies. He looked back at her and watched, as he saw her eyes gleam in the rain. For the first time since he had met her, Machine's heart began thumping restlessly as Yellow moved closer to him. They looked directly into each others eyes, focused, aimlessly gazing into each others hearts. As time progressed, Machine and Yellow felt their bodies begin to move on their own, lips moving in towards one another, getting closer and closer until... something unfortunate stopped them. A bolt of lightning so powerful, engulfed the entire mountain, destroying it in a single blast. The mountain almost crumbled on top of them with a Pidgeotto saving both of their lives, flying out of the way of the mountain crumble. When Machine and Yellow understood what was going on, they realized that Hakel's Pidgeotto had saved them both. It then flew away from the mountain, a few feet away from it nearby Route 4 that led towards Cerulean City. That trainers that were in that Route, ran away from the sheer terror that was Zapdos. It had finally emerged, eyes red with anger, wings flapping in accordance with the way its rest had been disturbed. Hakel called his Pidgeotto back to him, landing on his shoulder. He also called out his Wartortle and Mankey, both of them ready to fight against the powerful Zapdos. “Hakel!” Machine shouted, as he and Yellow ran up to him. “Yeah, no mention everyone is here as well.” Hakel said, as they turned around seeing Kusa, Red, Blue, and Green standing behind them. Green and Yellow hugged in happiness, as Kusa did the same with Machine. “You guys... are alright?” Machine asked, as they all nodded to him. “We're fine, Machine. Would you expect any of us to be caught up in a mountain that we knew was about to crumble anyway?” Red asked, as Machine smiled at him and laughed a bit. “Well, that's a relief...” Yellow said, walking back over to Machine. “But... what about Zapdos? Are you going to try and defeat it?” “No,” Hakel said as Kusa stepped up next to him. “We're going to take care of it.” “What are you saying, Hakel?!” Machine asked surprised, caring for Hakel's safety. “We're talking about a Legendary Pokemon here! What happens if you die trying to be the hero!” “Machine, don't start acting all paranoid and shit. That's another thing that doesn't suit you.” Hakel said smiling back at Machine. Machine sighed, realizing that Hakel had made his decision. “Yeah, don't worry about it, Machine. We may be new Trainers but we're not weaklings. We can handle this by ourselves.” Kusa said, as she stepped forward but Hakel suddenly stopped her. “Why are you stopping me, Hakel?! Don't you want me to help you with this?” “It's not that I don't want you to help, it's just...” Hakel started, rubbing the back of his head. “I don't want two of the people in our team to get hurt. If anyone should do anything to beat and calm this beast down, it should be considering I want to prove my wealth and power to Blue and Red back there.” “Are you sure, Hakel?” Kusa asked, as Hakel put his hand on her head. “Watch a master work.” Hakel said, finalizing it, shutting off anyone else from saying anything else. Hakel pulled on his fingerless gloves he got from Professor Pine the day he had left. This was his time to shine. No one could stop him now, even if it was the Legendary Bird, Zapdos. As Hakel stepped to receive his fate, his Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Mankey followed quickly behind, keeping up with him. He made a defiant step that got Zapdos' attention, making it turn and send blasts of lightning down at Hakel. Hakel and his Pokemon jumped backwards, skidding across the ground. They got the message from this bird. It wanted to fight anyone who stepped up and for the time being, that person was Hakel Fury and his Pokemon. Nonetheless, he couldn't let Machine and Kusa down. That was the most important thing. So, he pointed at Zapdos and shouted, “Let's give this our message back at it! Pidgeotto, fly Wartortle and Mankey high into the clouds. Pidgeotto made its signature cry and let Wartortle and Mankey hop on its back. It flapped its wings definitely, making Zapdos a bit excited for what was about to happen. Pidgeotto then blasted off, with Wartortle and Mankey holding onto its body as it flew up past the clouds where the moon could be seen. Glowing, blocked by the violent, dark clouds manifested by this creature. Zapdos saw this as a challenge and burst after them, taking this flight as a challenge. Pidgeotto and Zapdos came at one another, one from below and the other from above. They zoomed past one another, colliding once. They went at each other again until it was beginning to get tedious for Zapdos. It dodged an attack from Pidgeotto and knocked it sideways, throwing Mankey and Wartortle off of their winged friend, crashing onto the ground hard with Pidgeotto not far behind. Zapdos floated there, screeching loudly setting the skies ablaze with darkness and rage. Electricity flowed through the clouds making it seem like Zapdos could control the weather itself. Zapdos covered itself in electricity that grew larger around the shape of its crudely created, pseudo-god like form. Zapdos shot a blast of lightning from its mouth, ripping through the air like a bullet coming straight for someone's head. Hakel and his Pokemon knew what to do, even without saying it, although, the blast was so powerful, the aftershock sent the three of them spiraling through the air. They all rolled through the dirt, seeing the true might that was a legendary Pokemon. It was as viscous as anyone had imagined and Machine was beginning to wonder if Hakel had enough spark in him to beat this Pokemon back and overcome its destructive might. But as Hakel got up along with his Pokemon, he knew this battle was far from over. Hakel brushed himself realizing that although Zapdos was powerful, he doubted that it could take on three Pokemon at once. It was impossible, not even something like a Legendary could do that. It was still a Pokemon after all and that meant it was flawed in some areas. Hakel quickly formed it in his mind, seeing the pros and cons of his somewhat insanely formed plan. But he had to take the risk so he set his eyes back on Zapdos and his Pokemon stood at the ready accordingly. “Pidgeotto, let's start off with you! Wartortle, Mankey stay by me!” Hakel commanded as Zapdos screeched again, barely letting Pidgeotto fly into the air. Pidgeotto stayed airborne for a few seconds and eventually, when Zapdos stopped, Pidgeotto flew as fast as it could, setting up the first part of Hakel's plan. Pidgeotto dashed forward, as Hakel looked down at Wartortle and Mankey. “Wartortle, you're up next! On foot, I want you to catch up with Pidgeotto and then at the same time, hit it with your Hydro Pump!” Everyone gasped at the exclamation Hakel had just made. “When the hell did Hakel's Wartortle learn Hydro Pump?” Kusa asked surprised. “Around the time I defeated Forrest! I figured now would be good chance to surprise you guys!” Hakel shouted back at Kusa and the others as he pointed at Mankey to attack along with Wartortle. “Mankey, as soon as Wartortle attacks, jump directly after him and attack with your Seismic Toss!” Mankey nodded and dashed forward, quicker than Hakel had realized before. “Pidgeotto, you attack first! Strike Zapdos back with your Wing Attack!” Pidgeotto nodded as he shot forward, and slammed its wings into Zapdos, throwing the giant bird Pokemon away even though Pidgeotto's wings were a bit shocked by the frontal attack. “Next, Wartortle! Jump up and use Hydro Pump!” Wartortle stopped itself and waited for Mankey as it threw him up at the still focused Zapdos. It looked back down at Wartortle only to suffer a devastating hit from Wartortle. Wartortle had been spinning violently with four water jets flowing around it as it spun as fast as it could using the extra momentum it had received from Mankey throwing it. It landed behind Zapdos as Mankey jumped upwards, focusing its energy around itself. As the energy focused into Mankey's body, it fur turned dark red ready to strike. “Now, Mankey, hit hard and hit it fast! Use Seismic Toss!” Mankey slammed into a confused Zapdos and was able to actually force it down towards the ground. It rammed its back into the ground sending a small tremor underneath their feet towards Cerulean City. The small tremor stopped shortly after, as Hakel walked over to Zapdos to see it had fainted. As he took out an empty Pokeball to catch it, a Pokeball flew over his head and caught Zapdos in an instant. “Man, what the hell!” Hakel turned around as his Pokemon returned to him, with Yellow waving at him. “Sorry Hakel, I could resist.” Yellow said as she walked over and picked up her newly owned Zapdos, giggling that she was first Trainer to ever catch a Legendary out of their large group. “But I beat it! It should be mine to have!” Hakel said, as Yellow stuck her tongue out at him. “You snooze, you lose, Hakel!” Yellow said immaturely as he ran back over to Red and Green who were leaving the area for now. Before she left completely, she ran back over to Machine and kissed on him on the cheek, making him blush. She then winked at him and left with Red and Green, to take on the second Gym Badge. Blue just laughed and walked away behind them, last one of them to disappear from the scene. When everyone left, Hakel and Kusa instantly forgot about what had happened before and looked suggestively at Machine. “What the hell are you guys looking at me like for?” Machine asked, not touching the kiss on his cheek he got from Yellow. “Machine, do you have something to tell us?” Kusa asked, raising her eyebrows at him. “Yeah, are you and Yellow an item now man?” Hakel asked, raising his eyebrows once as well. “Did you know... you know... get busy in the cave with Yellow?” “What?!” Machine asked as he blushed, appalled by their dirty minds. “Come on, Machine, you don't have to hide it... You can tell us, really you can.” Kusa said as they both nudged him along, snickering lightly as they did. “Well...” Machine said as Kusa and Hakel both looked at each other and laughed, knowing that Machine had something to say about this. “No... But... we almost kissed.” “Aha! I knew it!” Hakel said, thinking that Machine was being modest for their sake. “You did share some 'relations' with Yellow!” “Machine, in a cave, really?” Kusa asked jokingly. “It's not like that, damn it! Pay attention to what I said!” Machine said, as he pushed past Kusa and Hakel. “So, does that mean you like her, Machine?” Hakel asked, nudging him again. “I don't think that's any of your business, right now. We have more important things to do. We have to challenge the next Gym Leader in the morning,” Machine said bringing up the fact that the sun had finally gone down and the rain had stopped pouring even though they were all pretty soaked. “And then stop Team Rocket every chance we get, right?” “RIGHT!” Hakel and Kusa agreed with him, nodding, ready to finally move on. “Besides, if I hit something like that in a cave, I wouldn't tell you two anyway. It's my business and mine alone.” Machine smiled as they both smiled back at him, trying to get something out of that sentence. “Now, we can leave! To Cerulean City we go!” Machine walked forward as Hakel called back his Pokemon to their Pokeball's and with Kusa, arm in arm, hand in hand, quickly walked after Machine. Tomorrow was the day they would continue their journey, for the Indigo League of the Kanto Region. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters